


第三章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第三章

文星伊答应辉人把手上的项目处理好就会回家去了，并且叫辉人不用担心，还让她放一百万个心说自己一定会尽快回家去的。亲了亲辉人的额头，辉人就带着依依不舍的心情回家去，就像是初恋般的小女孩一样。文星伊也放下了心中的担忧，吹着口哨加快完成手上的工作，好让他可以快点回家去，想到自己又可以跟妻子和孩子们团聚在一起，文星伊又不禁觉得开心。

“文总。”秀晶小心翼翼地叫着文星伊，看着他现在幸福洋溢的样子，她还真开不了口告诉文星伊裴珠泫就蹲在茶水间等了文星伊三个小时，甚至现在还在那边蹲着。

“怎么了吗？”

“咳…其实裴小姐在茶水间等了你三个小时了。”秀晶紧张地说着。

文星伊一听见马上跑去茶水间查看，果然裴珠泫那傻妞就真的蹲在角落静静地呆着。

“亲爱的…”文星伊也蹲下去小声地叫着裴珠泫，此时的她显得弱小无助，文星伊在心里把自己的祖宗十八代都骂了一遍，骂自己怎么那么狠心要裴珠泫离开还把她的存在给忘了。

得不到回应的文星伊又叫多一次亲爱的。

“所以…你会离开我，对吧？”裴珠泫这次终于把头抬起来，用她那双已经哭得红肿的眼睛望着文星伊说道。文星伊就这样看着她，也不知道可以说什么。难道自己回去了两位妻子的身旁就要抛弃在自己最低谷的时候遇见的裴珠泫？还是让裴珠泫继续跟自己在一起？但这对她也太不公平了吧！最后一个可能就是让容和辉人认同裴珠泫的存在，大家一起好好地生活在一起。但对于这个想法文星伊也觉得不大可能而且这未免也太贪心了吧！

看着沉默的文星伊，裴珠泫的心都凉了一半，想哭的冲动又有了。文星伊和裴珠泫就这样对视了两分钟，文星伊才缓缓开口。

“亲爱的，你知道我不会那么自私，因为和她们的关系变好了就把你抛弃对吧？但是我现在真的很无助不知道应该怎样做。”说着这话的文星伊低着头不敢面对眼前的美人。

对啊，能怎么办？自己和文星伊本来就是一个错误，自己在错的时间遇见了对的人，只能说这是自己选择的路硬着头皮也只能走下去。

“我不介意成为你们之间的第三者或者说第四者，只要能跟你在一起我做什么都行，求求你星~请不要抛弃我…”裴珠泫想要跟文星伊在一起就只能放下自己的身段和尊严，但她觉得如果放弃这些东西能跟文星伊在一起的话她并不介意，就算这个行为是错误的偏激的，她也不会放弃自己和文星伊的感情。

文星伊还能说什么，他就紧紧地抱着已经泣不成声的裴珠泫，让她在自己怀里哭泣。如果能重来文星伊会选择从来不要遇见裴珠泫因为这样她就不会卷进自己复杂的感情生活里了。可能现在她还是个无忧无虑可爱的小兔子，在爸爸的保护下幸福地生活下去，但自己就是把她给拖进来了。搞得她两面不是人，自己只能多爱她不让她受伤害。

文星伊马上放下手头上的工作带着裴珠泫回去属于他们俩的公寓，一路上裴珠泫都是紧紧地抱着文星伊的手臂，深怕他会逃跑似的。文星伊也答应裴珠泫自己不会那么快回到家里去的，就算自己回去也会找时间回来跟她一起生活的，保证自己一定不会离开她的。此时的裴珠泫根本没有安全感，所以文星伊为了让她感受到自己给与的安全感，他们当天晚上就做了不知道几场“运动”好让她身理上能感受到自己给与的安全感。

而文星伊回家的事又只能延后了。


End file.
